


Desire Waits For No Man

by Echosounds



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, MCYTs, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bite Kink, Blood, Bondage, Bottom Wilbur Soot, Bound, Bratting, Breathplay, Choking, Cock Ring, Consent, Cum Inside, Deepthroat, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, FaceFucking, Gag, Implied Consent, Light Bondage, Lose control, M/M, NSFW, Oneshot, Overheard, Praise Kink, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Wilbur POV but The Voices make a guest appearance as written by my editor, alivebur au, anxiety over texting, blowjob, dream smp au, his dick does all his thinking, mlm, possessive, primal kink, restriction, text distortion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echosounds/pseuds/Echosounds
Summary: A simple Alivebur AU where he is successfully revived by the resurrection ritual attempt and is trying to figure out where to stay. Ending up at Technoblade's place for the night, Wilbur's brat side bites off more than he can chew when Techno is more than eager for the challenge. A brat wants to be controlled, and tonight, everyone gets what they want.Technoblade is a dom in this fic and Wilbur is a sub/bottom.Chapter 1 contains the Explicit Content, Chapter 2 is Aftercare/Comfort
Relationships: Philza & Wilbur Soot (Family Dynamic), Philza (Dadza) & Wilbur Soot (Familial), Technoblade and Wilbur Soot, Technoblade/Wilbur Soot, Technobur - Relationship, Technosoot
Comments: 11
Kudos: 401





	1. Late Night Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> (I have no excuse for the dramatic presence that is the dialogue in this fic, my only defense is this was written to be read aloud with a fellow sinner, and providing a written space to voice moaning is an Ideal partnered experience in my humble opinion.)
> 
> Enjoy!

“You know, I don’t tell just anyone this…”

Technoblade and Wilbur had been sitting in silence together for the past several hours, neither wanting to sleep and just choosing to wait out the night. It had only been a few weeks after Wilbur’s successful resurrection ritual, and he had been couch surfing since, without a home to return to that hadn’t been blown apart. Tonight, he was staying at Technoblade’s cabin, where he was idly strumming on his guitar, working on a song with no name. He looked up when Techno spoke.

“Tell anyone…?” Wilbur questioned, unsure where this conversation came from or where it was headed.

Technoblade paused, thinking carefully before speaking again. “But I think I care about you,” Wilbur smirked but didn’t say anything. The great Technoblade? Having feelings? It was unheard of. “I think…. I’d do anything to see you safe. To be there to protect you. I don’t feel that a lot.”

Wilbur thought about this. “But, why? I assumed you would never forgive people like me, not after what I’ve done.

Techno shrugged, “If I held grudges, I wouldn’t have a single damn friend in the world.” He looked sad, for a moment. Tired. Wilbur wasn’t sure of the many, complicated relationships that surrounded the hybrid, but he had no trouble believing that it was hard to be him.

“Thank you,” Wilbur said, setting his guitar down on the floor next to the chair he was sitting on. “Coming from you, that means a lot. Thank you. I care about you too.” He smiled.

Techno looked up at him, and there was something hiding behind his eyes, something new. Wilbur watched him with a questioning gaze as the piglin hybrid stood up off of the bed and walked over to stand by his chair. He was dressed down from his normal extravagance, and his cape and many decorations lay forgotten to the side. It was Techno’s house, and Wilbur was still fully dressed with only his shoes off. Techno had made the wild decision of making his vacation home in the middle of a snowbiome, in the middle of fucking nowhere. A fire was heating the room, and it was pleasant and warm, but Wilbur still felt a little cold.

Techno stopped by Wilbur’s chair, and he couldn’t help but notice the other’s muscles, clearly defined behind his almost sheer dress shirt, his chest only obscured by the many layerings of ruffled silk. Wilbur felt his face flush, suddenly feeling too warm. He looked down at his hands, twisting his fingers slightly in his lap.

Techno leaned down so that Wilbur could feel his warm breath on his cheek, and hear the rumbling in his chest as he spoke. “I want to protect you…. I’d do anything for you.”

“Anything?” His mind was racing, _what was happening._ Techno was so close to him, a shiver running down his spine as the other spoke into his ear.

“I want…. You.” Techno was so calm, his demeanor relaxed and casual, but his breathing betrayed him. Wilbur could feel it, slightly ragged, edged with that something new. Edged with something like. Lust.

Wilbur squirmed slightly, suddenly feeling very hot. He tried desperately to ignore the tightness building in pants, the increasing throb as blood rushed downward. Did he want this? With Technoblade of all people? “Do you think you can handle that?” Techno’s voice was low, almost a growl as he spoke again. A challenge.

Wilbur couldn’t hold back the retort, “I can handle more than you.” Adrenaline started to join the building excitement as Technoblade started to chuckle, somewhere deep in his chest. He kept his eyes staring resolutely at his hands, trying to cover his growing erection.

Technoblade reached over and gently touched his cheek before forcing Wilbur’s chin up to face him. Their eyes connected and the brown met the deep red. The hunger in the way Techno stared at him was almost palpable. Wilbur gulped.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Wilbur.” Technoblade’s voice was low and dangerous.

The urge was too strong, the words out of his mouth before he could stop them. “Make me,” Wilbur said with as much cheek as he could muster. There was the smallest moment of pause where Wilbur wondered if he made a mistake, but it quickly passed as Technoblade, in one swift movement, placed his hands on his hips and picked him up effortlessly. Wilbur squeaked in protest as he came to rest on Techno’s pubic bone, supported by the hands at his waist. He could feel Techno’s hard excitement under him, protruding between his legs as he was held around the hybrid’s waist. Not only could he feel that it was long enough to the point he could barely tell where it ended, but it was _girthy._

“I’ll make you keep your promise,” Techno said darkly, his voice a rumble that made Wilbur’s breath catch in his throat as he felt every vibration against him. Wilbur could feel Technoblade’s cock twitching under him, and he let out a little whimper as his own dick throbbed, begging him to listen to it. It was held at an awkward angle, pressed between their two bodies, the waistband of his pants the only thing keeping it hidden. He knew Techno could feel it, it was practically digging into the other as he held him. He buried his face in the silk and ruffles, desperately trying to hide his face as he flushed hot and red.

“I want you, too,” Wilbur said in a shaky voice, trying to hold himself together, feeling himself coming apart at the seams. Techno hummed and the low vibrations made Wilbur crazy. His mind was a fog of arousal, desire taking over everything else. This was all he wanted.

Suddenly Techno slid a hand down his hip to rest under his ass, digging his fingers into the soft underside of his thighs and bucking ever so slightly at the same time. Wilbur moaned, completely losing his composure. “Ooooohhhhh.”

Techno stopped and Wilbur looked up at him quickly, desperately, not ready for it to stop. “Oh, so you like it rough?” Technoblade was being mean, his face was already burning, and he pulled his beanie down over his eyes. “What else do you like…” Technoblade asked thoughtfully, lightly massaging his fingers into Wilbur’s thigh. “Do you want me to fuck you into the mattress, slut? Do you want me to make you forget your own name?”

It was too much. The game was up. “A-ah…” Wilbur could only whimper, and he rocked his hips in a desperate attempt to satiate the craving in his dick to be touched. Seemingly in response to this, Technoblade lifted him up again without warning and set him back down in the chair as his knees gave out upon being expected to stand.

“Don’t be greedy,” Technoblade scolded, and the hot flush of embarrassment returned to plague Wilbur’s face and ears. “Greed will get you nowhere, Mr. President.”

“I’m not president anymore,” Wilbur pouted, but Technoblade only grinned triumphantly. _Uh oh._

“Do excuse me, _pet_.” The last word dripped with desire and Wilbur bit his bottom lip. “I want you to stand up and walk over to the bed,” Techno continued in a commanding tone, “And then I want you to turn around and undress for me. If you stop, you won’t get what you want. If you go too quickly, I’ll make you stop, and do it for you. You’re not going to like my way, so I suggest you behave pet.”

Techno allowed Wilbur to hold his hand and stand up from the chair before making his way over to the bed, stumbling slightly as adrenaline made him shake. When he reached the bed he turned around. “Now, take off your shirt. Slowly.” Techno demanded from across the room. Wilbur did as he was told, his beanie falling to the floor as he started pulling off his sweater. Why was this so hard? He had done this a million times, why did he have to struggle _now?_ Techno watched him struggle silently, and when he finally pulled it off over his head and let it drop to the floor. The slight chill in the room made him shiver as it hit his bare skin, the old scar on his chest from his death, from before his resurrection clearly visible. 

Techno spoke again, “Now take off your pants.” Wilbur huffed, feeling impatient as he unzipped his pants, shuddering slightly as the new friction antagonized his sensitive tip. He wobbled, pulling off one leg quickly, desperate to get out of his pants. As he did so, though, Techno growled. “ _No,_ I said slowly.” Wilbur eyed him anxiously, at his hungry expression, at his obvious erection, at his evil grin playing around his mouth, highlighting his sharp tusks. 

If Techno was going to play this game with him, he was just going to have to change the rules. Grinning broadly, Wilbur sat down on the bed and quickly ripped his pants the rest of the way off before Technoblade reached him, still pumped with excitement, with gleeful disobedience. Techno grabbed his wrists, painfully tight, and forced his arms above his head, pushing him back onto the bed until he was lying flat, pinned under Techno who was hovering over him. “I told you no,” He said, the danger back in his voice, but Wilbur didn’t care. All he could think about was satisfying the scream of his dick that was echoing into every corner of his brain.

“Why are you messing with me,” Wilbur blurted out in agonized frustration, struggling against Techno’s immovable grip. “Just fuck me already.” 

“No,” Techno growled, and Wilbur felt his heart drop into his stomach. Was he just going to play with him and then stop? But Techno continued, “Not until you behave. Good pets get what they want. Are you going to be good?”

“Mmmm….” Wilbur whined, but he stayed still, biting his bottom lip again to hold back the things he longed to say. He didn’t want it to stop.

This seemed to be enough. “Good.” Techno let go of his wrists and Wilbur messaged them slightly as they twinged painfully from the pressure. Wilbur reached down to start removing his boxers, but Techno stopped him. “No, I told you not to move too quickly and you misbehaved. Now I’m going to do it my way.”

Wilbur lifted his head to watch in slight confusion as Techno straightened up, walked over to a chest, and knelt down to rummage through it for a moment. He returned with something in his hands. Rope. “You are going to stay still, and you are going to stay quiet. Understand? If you don’t, I’ll stop. You really aren’t going to want that. Are you going to behave, pet?”

Wilbur swallowed again but nodded. Techno walked around him, carefully tying his wrists to the bed, trapping them above his head. Then he returned to stand at the edge of the bed, looking down at Wilbur. He was still so calm, so careful in his movements, but the rapid rise and fall of his chest betrayed him. He moved Wilbur’s legs to either side of him, and the older man wrapped his legs around his waist. Technoblade leaned over him, and barely brushed his lips against the scar on Wilbur’s chest. 

He tried not to make any noise, dreading that Techno might stop. He was so close to him, and he _needed_ him. He needed him so badly. Slowly, agonizingly, Techno began moving down Wilbur’s chest and stomach, leaving a trail of gentle kisses as he went. Every time his lips touched his skin his heart raced and his dick throbbed. It seemed to last an eternity, but when Techno reached the waistband of his boxers he stopped, and Wilbur couldn’t help the whimper that escaped him. “Mm, please….” He tried to move his hands to cover his mouth, but the restraints held him back. He stuck out his bottom lip in an exaggerated pout at Techno’s disapproving grunt. 

“Stay perfectly still,” Techno murmured, before licking him, running his tongue slowly back up Wilbur’s front to the place he had started the trail on his chest. It burned like a lit gunpowder trail, and it was all Wilbur could do not to start moaning again, his body shuddering involuntarily at the sensation. Techno mercifully didn’t take this movement as disobedience, and he looked into Wilbur’s eyes as he raised his head away from his skin. “I want you to answer me, my little submissive; Do you want me to touch you?” His voice wavered with desire as he spoke, but he made no further movement at Wilbur. 

“Yes..!” Wilbur blurted out desperately, “Please, please Techno. Please touch me.” He started to breathe faster and faster as his heart rate started speedrunning with anticipation, and Techno placed a firm hand on his side, gently caressing him with his thumb. 

“Breath, idiot.” He ordered and started breathing purposefully, Wilbur copying him. Slowly his heart slowed and his breathing evened out, and when Techno was satisfied with this, he returned his greedy eyes to Wilbur’s underwear. 

Sticking a finger under the waistband, he ran it around until he stopped behind Wilbur’s lower back, suddenly pulling him upwards, pushing his hips into his own, their rock hard erections grinding against each other for a moment, causing Wilbur to cry out in desperation. “AHhh! Ahhhh, ohh….” 

Techno chuckled. “That was a little mean, so I’ll let it slide.” Taking the fabric of Wilbur’s boxers in both hands, entirely ripping through one leg in a single motion. Wilbur squirms slightly in protest, and Techno only rumbled a laugh, “I told you to behave, didn’t I?” He ripped easily through the fabric of the other leg, pulling the now useless fabric out from under Wilbur and tossing it aside. The cold air finally met the sensitive skin of his dick and he shuddered again.

After a moment's pause where Technoblade didn’t move, Wilbur craned his head again to try and see what he was doing. His face was hovering above his full hard-on, and he was just staring at it with a longing expression. “You’re so beautiful,” Technoblade whispered, almost to himself, the heat of his breath making Wilbur want to thrust toward him with reckless abandon. 

Technoblade closed his eyes and breathed him in deeply, and Wilbur suddenly wondered when the last time was that he had bathed. “You _reek_ ,” Technoblade growled, and Wilbur felt the heat of embarrassment return. 

“I’m s-sorry,” he replied, his voice shaking slightly as shame crept into his tone. “Is-ar-” 

“I don’t mind it,” Technoblade spoke over him, shutting down his concerned babble, his voice low but his tone genuine, “But it would be polite to wash next time.”

Wilbur’s stomach lurched, _he was already thinking about next time??_ “O-Okay,” was all he said, watching with bated breath as the hybrid still hovered, centimeters away from him. Technoblade parted his lips and blew gently on the head of Wilbur’s dick, forcing another whimpering moan from him. “Ahhh ah ah ah,” the new wave of blood that rushed him at the stimulation caused a very visible twitch, and Technoblade grinned.

 _His teeth are so sharp…._ Wilbur thought, a small island of rationality surfacing in the sea of sexual haze. He could hurt him, so quickly, and he was completely helpless. Even so, he would happily let Techno cut him into a hundred pieces if it meant his dick was touched. 

Finally, Technoblade placed his lips gently on the head of his cock, running his tongue around the tip, making Wilbur all but scream, desperately trying to stifle himself without his hands. Taking this as an invitation, Techno took the whole head in his mouth, sucking roughly on it and flicking hard with his tongue. At the same time, he dug his thumbs into Wilbur’s inner thighs, so hard he knew it was sure to bruise later. It felt _good_ and the adrenaline took the pain away instantly in the moment.

“New Rule: Scream if you want to go faster.”

With only a pause to deliver his order, Technoblade continued to suck mercilessly on him until it was almost unbearable, the sensation so acute and intense that he could barely think, only whine and moan senselessly. He tried to thrust his hips into it, desperate for it to keep going, for the warmth to consume him, but Techno held him down, keeping him from what he so badly wanted. “Ah ah ah AH ah ah ahhh ohh ah ohhhh ohhhhhhh oh ah--” He could barely catch his breath, every inhale sharp and gasping, the pleasure sending waves of electricity over every inch of him, moaning and crying out.

Eventually, it became too much and he couldn’t take it anymore, squeezing Techno’s head between his thighs, gasping, “Ah s-stop, please ah ah too much stop stop..!!!”

Techno stopped immediately and backed off, now looking unsure, “Are… are you okay?” He licked his lips anxiously.

“Y-yes,” Wilbur replied breathlessly, panting. “Yeah, I’m okay, just, _very sensitive_.”

“Understood.” Techno began gently rubbing Wilbur’s outer thighs in soft circles until the man under him stopped tensing. He leaned farther forward over him so that his lips were inches from Wilbur’s ear and murmured, “I want my pet to push himself as far as he can. What’s your safeword?”

“Uhm… Blue.” Wilbur whispered, and Techno nodded. 

Techno slid his hand down to rub it along Wilbur’s taint, playing with his balls in the other hand, stopping to gently finger his asshole. He let out a small sigh, “You’re very tight, pet, we’re going to have to do something about that or I might hurt you.” His voice low, husky, and smooth as velvet. It was captivating and it was all Wilbur could hear over the ringing in his ears, the need to be touched. He gulped, his mind racing back to the feeling of Techno’s huge dick between his legs. He could feel his heartbeat pulsing through his cock. He needed this.

“I’m going to let you cum, okay? I want you to savor it because I won’t always be so generous.” Wilbur shuddered again, the words hitting him like a shock of electricity. Gods, how badly he wanted this. How badly he wanted Technoblade to split him in half and destroy him. Wilbur nodded in acknowledgment, his eyes fixed on Techno who returned to his cock, licking and sucking on it gently for a moment, teasing the tip and dragging his rough tongue across it to taste the precum that started dribbling out as Wilber quivered under his touch. Techno breathed deeply through his nose for a moment before swallowing him down to the base in one easy movement. 

Wilbur did nothing to stop the moan that began in the back of his throat, swelling until his lungs couldn’t handle it any longer. He struggled against his bonds again, desperate to do anything to make Techno go faster, his skin burning like fire as the restraints intensified his every sensation, but the hybrid’s hunger had the same thing in mind. He moved up and down rhythmically, gaining speed, the edge of his tusks sometimes barely scraping against the shaft as he went. The heat and sensation of friction against the back of Techno’s throat were so incredibly overwhelming Wilbur didn’t even notice the sharpness, his brain so entirely fixated on feeling. He completely lost control of his voice, babbling and moaning incoherently, his tone rising and falling with every movement.

“Ahh ahh ah, T-tech- ahh, I’m, I’m getting clo-o-ose,” He panted between strangled moans, trying to preserve any shreds of dignity he had left. 

Techno, who had been expertly navigating the blowjob, finally popped up for a moment, saliva covering his chin as he spoke, “Cum for me, pet.” As soon as he dove back down, taking Wilbur’s entire length in his mouth again, that was all it took. Wilbur let out a loud cry as he came, the long-awaited orgasm wracking his entire body, his back arching as the sensation overtook him. Without thinking, he gripped Techno’s head between his knees, riding out the orgasm in the warmth of Techno’s throat, completely losing himself.

After a couple of moments when the feeling started to return to his limbs and his muscles stopped convulsing in ecstasy, he felt a light _tap tap_ on his thigh from Techno and immediately released him as he realized he was holding him down. Techno glared at him, his eyes watering slightly, wiping cum off the edge of his mouth that dribbled down his chin. After taking a moment to regain his voice, “You aren’t going to do that again, slut.” Techno said an edge of a threat in his voice.

Wilbur was panting, barely listening to Techno. He didn’t notice when Techno walked away or when he came back, but as Techno walked around to the other side of the bed he looked up at him. He untied him from the bed but did not untie his wrists before walking back around to stand on Wilbur’s side again, trapping his legs against the bed as he did so. Slowly, he started undoing the buttons on his own shirt, each one revealing more and more of his bare chest. He tossed it to the side and Wilbur felt his breath catch in his throat. 

He had never seen Technoblade naked before, but he found himself transfixed by the sight of him. Techno was _shredded_ , tight, highly defined muscles glistened slightly with sweat. His chest was bare but absolutely covered in scars, some as dramatic as Wilbur’s own. He had broad shoulders, almost dwarfing Wilbur in comparison, but he was lean and narrowed dramatically at his waist. “Like what you see?” Techno teased, and Wilbur let out something between a gasp and a whimper. “You better not stop looking, then.”

Wilbur watched as Technoblade slowly undid the top button of his pants before unzipping them, bending over slightly to pull them off, finally revealing the dick that Wilbur had been dreaming about. The light pink hue to his skin darkened there, and it stood strongly out, an intimidating silhouette. 

He really was huge, and Wilbur bit his lip, seriously wondering if he was going to be able to take any of it at all. No matter how often he had daydreamed of being destroyed by it, it was somehow larger in real life.

Techno picked up a bottle of lube Wilbur hadn’t noticed him a place on the long-abandoned chair, and poured a generous amount onto Wilbur’s thighs, making him squeal as the cold liquid touched his sensitive skin. “Ah..”

Techno set the bottle aside and rubbed his hand along Wilbur’s thighs, spreading out the lube and covering his own fingers. With the other hand, he grabbed Wilbur’s leg and lifted it, causing him to fall backward onto the bed where he had been slightly propped up, watching Techno. With his slick fingers, he gently prodded Wilbur’s asshole, his thin fingers easily slipping in as the orgasm had left his muscles relaxed in its wake. Techno added a second finger and Wilbur whined slightly, the cold of the lube matching the heat of his body, the contrast pleasant and exciting. He lay there, still exhausted, panting and grunting slightly as Techno continued to insert fingers, gently but determinedly stretching him out. Getting him ready.

At four fingers he finally pulled out, raising another moan from Wilbur, satisfied with the progress that he made. He looked at Wilbur who felt his heart skip a beat. Technoblade was almost snarling, his eyes slightly unfocused as he stared him down, teeth bared and breathing heavily for having not moved in a little while.

“Techno…? Are.. Is everything okay?” Wilbur felt the first stab of fear. Techno was a piglin hybrid, a type known for their aggressive tendencies. Even so, something about Techno always seemed that slightest bit more unhinged, and he frequently mentioned an entity called ‘The Voices’ that seemed to live in his head, if it wasn’t just pure insanity. He hadn’t considered that Techno would lose control. He hadn’t considered that at all.

Techno’s vision was hazy, Wilbur’s flushed face swimming in front of him. He was filled with unbridled hunger, the need to _ravage_ Wilbur consuming his every thought.

**_R̴̦͝Ą̶̈́V̸͓A̸͈͠G̸͓̀E̸̯ ̴̪̈́H̸͔̒I̶̛͚M̶̤̃,̸̟͊ ̸̳̃M̴̥̐Ȃ̶̦K̵̝͋Ë̸͇́ ̸̻͝H̷̨̾I̷̠̎M̸̟͂ ̶̞̿S̶͍̾C̴͓͒R̶̯̾E̸̺A̷̰̅M̷̺̍ ̷̌͜F̶̳́O̷̥͐R̸̤͑ ̶͇͐Ü̸͉S̴̬͒!̴͂͜_ **

_Be gentle with him, we love wilbur. Wilbabe soot_ _  
_ _Isn’t Philza home?_ _  
_**_D̷͚͛ẽ̴͔s̵͔̿t̴̪͝r̶̙̄o̷̻̐y̷̺͛ ̶̈́ͅh̸̙͝ḯ̶̺m̶̛̲,̴̰͆ ̷̨͛f̷͚̕ṷ̷̈́c̵̩̅k̷̹̇ ̵̳̋h̶̟̾i̶̩̇m̸̗͋ ̷̦̑ḭ̵̎n̶̠̍ṱ̸̑õ̶̝ ̸̬́t̷̖͘h̸̹͑e̴͎̒ ̵̗m̵͍͋a̴̘ṭ̴̔t̴̡͋r̸̆ͅe̷̮͂s̴̥̒s̵͇͂_**

The Voices demanded that he take what was his, and he wasn’t about to fight their influence. **_  
  
_ **

At the sound of Wilbur’s voice, though, Techno seemed to focus on him, and he shook his head slightly as though to clear it, pink locks covering his face for a moment. He didn’t respond to Wilbur’s question, only leaning forward and growled, “I’m going to fuck you until you are begging me to stop. I want to hear you scream.”

 _Oh, dear._ Wilbur gulped again, allowing himself to be moved as Techno lifted his other leg so they were both resting upon his shoulders, his ass barely hanging off the edge of the bed. Techno blindly poured more lube onto his palm, stroking his dick down from head to base, the wet sound it made filling the room. He positioned himself, rock hard cock prodding around Wilbur’s entrance, slick with lube, his hands gripping slightly too hard where he held onto his waist.

Wilbur let out a shuddering gasp as Techno penetrated him, the head already so much larger than anything he’d ever taken before. Techno stopped for a moment, still looking dazed, but seemed to have enough presence of mind to wait for Wilbur to adjust. “Okay…” Wilbur said after a moment, letting himself relax around the hybrid’s thick cock. “Keep going, I’m ready.”

Techno pushed deeper without hesitation, and more involuntary moaning escaped Wilbur. It was so much, all at once, and he was still almost painfully sensitive from the brutal blowjob, he felt himself cum a little almost immediately. He practically screamed as Techno pushed even deeper, feeling him go all the way down to the hilt. He was so hot, his whole body felt like it was on fire and the sensation of Techno pulling back slightly to then push in, deep, again and again, was all that he could think about. Techno started up a rhythm, moving slow at first but quickly picking up the pace before the speed was so great that the movements of their bodies began making a very loud noise, the pounding and slapping audibly even over Wilbur’s constant moaning cries. 

He kept at it for a few solid minutes, Wilbur only getting louder and higher pitched, the nasal whimpering cry interrupted only by gasps for breath and breathless begging for more. “Ahh, T-techn-no, ahh ah ah, hhhhhhhaaa nnnnggnnn, p-please, ah, deeper-r, yes, ah--”

Techno started to moan, too, a primal sound in the back of his throat. He obeyed and thrust deeper, now leaning all the way over Wilbur, bending the man in half, his breathing ragged and his pounding becoming less rhythmic and more desperate. Wilbur, in his own haze, could tell that Techno was moving with pure primal instinct, all rationality gone, his muscles tensing, convulsing without conscious thought. Wilbur could feel the vibrations of the growls from deep within the other’s chest, a wild feeling of helplessness exhilarating him, intensifying the sensations

Techno held him tightly, his fingers digging and clawing into Wilbur’s back, small beads of blood appearing where his sharp nails dug into his skin. With his tight grip on Wilbur, Techno continued to ravage him, the desperation increasing the pace, the bed shifting slightly along with the intensity of his movements. He pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in, over and over again as Wilbur’s voice began to grow hoarse with his strangled cries. With every forceful thrust Wilbur moaned, lost in the sensations, blabbering completely incomprehensible desires for _more, please more, please touch me more._

Techno pushed one hand down onto the bed to support himself, pushing away from Wilbur just far enough to take his dick in the other hand and start stroking it harshly, pushing Wilbur closer and closer to a second finish.

“Hhh, hhheeehhhh, nnnnggggnnNNHHH,” Techno’s moans were growing more ragged and strained, and he barely made out through the panting and guttural grunting, “Will…… I’m…. gonna hhhh.” He couldn’t finish his sentence, his voice taken by more desperate moans. 

After another couple of hungry thrusts, slamming Wilbur into the mattress from head to hilt, Technoblade climaxed, hot cum filling up the wrecked Wilbur, who immediately came too, a forceful shot covering his own chest and stomach in his cum. 

They both paused there, panting, exhaustion washing over them, totally oblivious to the mess they had made of each other. Techno dropped down to his elbows, holding tightly onto Wilbur, who felt his vision start to fade as all energy seemed to suddenly drain out of his body. Before he could fade, Wilbur let out a small moan as Techno dug his teeth into his shoulder, sucking ruthlessly. It hurt a lot, but he had no strength to push him off, even if his hands weren’t still tied together. He waited for the bite to end, hissing as the bite throbbed painfully, watching Techno’s face cautiously as he pulled away, a little of his blood on his tusks. 

  
_Blood for the blood god_ _  
_ **_Ḍ̸o̸̻͑n̴͇͒’̴̻̇t̶̟̎ ̸̂͜s̷͎͝t̷͍̄ǫ̵͌p̶̹̃ ̴̥͊n̵̻͝ȯ̷̪w̶̛̦,̵̗̚ ̶͖͐d̷̥̐e̸̘̍s̸̢͋ṫ̴̝ṟ̵͂o̶͈̕y̶̮͝ ̸̤̃h̴̝͘į̷̀m̶͇̓ ̴̗̀a̸͔͛g̸͔a̴̹͂ḭ̵̑n̴̜͗,̵̰̓ ̸̗̈́d̶̹̿o̴̺͠n̶͙̄’̸̧̌t̴̝ ̵̥͝ḻ̷̎è̷̪t̸̙̅ ̷̮͌h̶̨͠i̷͓̓m̶͍͐ ̶̨̕r̶̞̔ë̵̗́s̵̼͂t̶̹̍_** ** _  
_****Is he okay?**

_F̸u̶c̵k̸ ̶h̵i̴m̶ ̵f̶u̵c̷k̷ ̸h̴i̴m̷ ̶w̵e̶ ̴l̵o̷v̵e̵ ̷f̷u̵c̷k̵i̷n̷g̶ ̴h̸i̴m̶_

_  
_ Techno was still panting heavily, but the haze was fading from his eyes. When it finally subsided, he blinked groggily at Wilbur, who smiled weakly back. “You alright?” He said in a hoarse whisper, but with as much humor as he could muster.

“Yeah, I….” Techno finally pulled out, jizzm spilling slightly onto the bed as he did so, and Wilbur let out a long sigh as the pressure finally subsided from inside him. “I sorta spaced out for a bit. Are uhm. Did I hurt you?” Techno’s voice was shaking with exhaustion, but the question was sobered with fear.

“No,” Wilbur assured hurriedly, ignoring the blood and the fact he was absolutely _destroyed_ and still shaking, “I’m okay.” he panted, “I’m okay.”

Techno finally reached to untie Wilbur’s hands, fumbling slightly with the chord, and he climbed into bed next to him, his whole body shaking. “That wasn’t too much?” Techno asked, anxiously, still sounding unsure, seeking approval and comfort.

“No, that was good,” Wilbur confirmed, rolling over to face him, welcoming the chill of the room as he breathed heavily, his body heavy and sweating, leaning in to plant a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you.”

“No problem….” Techno wiggled himself under the covers, still breathing heavily. 

“Did you like it, too?” Wilbur teased, sure he knew the answer. 

“Yeah,” Techno chuckled, “It was really nice.” He reached for Wilbur and held him close to his chest, his heartbeat loud in Wilbur’s ears. He listened to it begin to slow as he held him, and Wilbur wanted nothing more than to stay like this forever. 

Techno fell asleep like that, holding him so close.


	2. The Calm after the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some much-deserved aftercare, emotional vulnerability/comforting, and a good ol' feelings jam.  
> This chapter does not contain explicit content, but it is referenced.

Despite the lateness of the hour, the full-body exhaustion that Wilbur felt, and the comfort of being held by Techno’s strong but so incredibly gentle grip, he couldn’t sleep. The bed wasn’t his own, and the result of him stripping down to nothing but his socks meant he was starting to feel the chill in his limbs. Technoblade radiated heat like a fire, but it didn’t help the numbness creeping in around his feet. 

Wilbur contemplated the situation, eyeing the barest light of dawn coming in through the window. How late had they been up? A mischievous grin crossed his features, and he listened to Techno’s breathing for a moment before scooting his butt into Techno’s groin. 

He let out a little noise as Techno immediately squeezed him, a low, exhausted grunt coming from behind him that said, “Wilbur…. No….. let me sleep.”

“Awwwwww~” Wilbur teased, wiggling again, feeling triumphant as he felt the other twitch right against his ass. “You don’t want to go again?”

“I am so fucking tired,” Techno complained, moving backward in return to separate their bodies so Wilbur couldn’t reach him. He buried his face into the back of Wilbur’s head and snorted onto the back of his neck.

“Aack-!” Wilbur tried to squirm away but the grip was too tight and he writhed helplessly as Techno blew an enormous raspberry into the back of his neck. “Noooo,” Wilbur shifted himself so that he now faced to face with Techno, whose half-lidded red eyes were staring at him hazily, an unimpressed expression on his face.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t.” He grumbled, “or I’ll remember it for later.”

Another devilish grin spread across his face and he stuck his cold feet between Techno’s knees. 

“Ooohhh ho ho ho,” Techno grabbed his ankles before they made contact with his dick, “Abso-fucking-lutely not.” He shifted his feet so that Wilbur was tucked into a ball across from him on the bed before pushing forcefully, causing Wilbur to slide backward and tumble onto the floor. 

“Ow!” Wilbur thudded against the hardwood floor, scrambling to get up as the incredible chill reminded him that he was still naked. “What the hell man?”

“Serves you right,” Technoblade rolled over so he was facing the other direction, the blanket sliding with him so Wilbur could see his bare back. His face fell as he looked at it. Some of the scars looked like they had been made from the other side, and his back was littered with arrow wounds. What made Wilbur frown, however, was the one long slash across his back. A betrayal, he thought. 

Wilbur climbed back into bed behind Technoblade, pulling the blanket over himself as he did. He placed a hand on Techno’s side, causing him to immediately tense. “Damn, why are you so fucking cold will.” Wilbur ignored him, running his hand gently down his side, up and down. 

“Your skin is soft,” He said quietly, sliding his hand around, caressing the skin. “I wasn’t expecting that.” Technoblade didn’t say anything, but he breathed heavily, an audible sigh escaping him. Wilbur shifted slightly so that he could start rolling his palm across Techno’s shoulder blades, his other hand tangling in the long pink hair, scratching the back of his head and behind his ears. 

The smallest, most fragile moan Technoblade had made all night escaped him at the motions, and his hybrid ears flicked toward Wilbur, a small clink of metal as his many gold earrings twisted around to hit each other at the movement.

Wilbur continued, his forearms starting to ache at the awkward position, before stopping a couple of minutes later. “Can,” He began, a little unsure, “can you roll onto your stomach so I can get a better angle?”

“Mmm,” Was his queue, and Techno shifted, his hips still twisted to one side to keep pressure off of his lower body. Wilbur sat upright, hoisting the blanket back of his shoulders as it started to fall, and dug his palms into the scarred back, feeling every knot in the stiff muscles. “Oooohhhh,” Techno breathed out as a few pops could be hurt from his back as Wilbur adjusted it. 

“Fuck, you’re tight!” Said the older of the two, working his way down aggressively, Techno tensing reflexively as pressure was forced into his muscles.

“I-- hhhuh-- could say the same about you.” Techno huffed out in between grunts as the pressure moved over his lungs.

“Yeah well,” Wilbur continued moving down his back, the other arching his back as Wilbur fought with a particularly nasty knot, “At least I’m not a stress case this bad.”

“You rule an empire, then we can talk. None of this baby ‘President’ nonsense.”

“Whatever,” Wilbur dismissed, but he was smiling. This was probably the most vulnerable he would ever see Technoblade, and he was just happy to be a part of it. After he finished his massage, he started scratching his fingernails across Techno’s back, itching the skin as he moved upwards. 

Technoblade made satisfied grunts as he did so, right up until Wilbur ran across the massive scar, where he hissed a pained intake of breath. Wilbur stopped immediately, worried he had gone too far. After a moment’s pause, “You’re not done, don’t stop.” Techno grunted into the pillow.

“Oh uhm, sorry I just… Sorry.” Wilbur hurried apologetically, immediately starting again but avoiding the scar as he went.

“Not your fault…” Techno mumbled, “Just not everything heals perfectly.”

“Y-yeah. I get that.”

They continued in silence, broken only by Techno’s noises of satisfaction. Wilbur moved to scratch Techno’s head, who started almost growling in pleasure. After that, Wilbur gently rubbed the areas he had been working over, the skin darker and redder from the agitation. He hadn’t really been thinking about Techno as he worked, but now that he had paused he was reminded how incredibly muscular he was. It was hard not to blush, he was sculpted like a Greek god. It made Wilbur feel much smaller in comparison, even though he was barely shorter than the other, his frame was so narrow in comparison. Twinkish, some might say. 

The light was threatening to fill the room now as the sun rose outside, and Wilbur finally got up and pulled the curtains across the window, sheltering the room in shadows again. As he got back into bed, Techno turned to face him again and pulled him in close. “....Thank you,” He said, haltingly, “I’ve never had anyone treat me like that before.”

Wilbur smiled, “Same here, honestly. You deserve it, Techno.” He closed his eyes, now he really was tired, and he could feel sleep threatening to claim him finally. Techno twisted his own feet around Wilbur’s, the warmth immediately welcome against his chill.

“I’ve never met anyone as frigid as you,” He mumbled, his voice growing softer, his eyes closed, “let’s stay somewhere else next time.”

Wilbur didn’t even respond, his mind was fogged with sleep as he drifted off peacefully at last.

\--

The next morning, at least, morning relative to when they woke up, somewhere around 2 pm in the afternoon, Wilbur was outside while Techno made breakfast in the kitchen. His feet were kicking out over the edge of the turtle farm, and he watched them drag themselves around. One had flipped itself onto its back, possibly sunning itself as the heat of the day fighting with the chill of the snow. “Silly motherfucker with his arms in the air! Silly motherfucker with his arms in the air~” Wilbur said in a sing-song voice.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and Wilbur pulled it out to check. It was from Philza. Wilbur tilted his head in curiosity as he opened his messages. His father didn’t usually text him, if it was important he’d come to meet him somewhere. The man always seemed to know how to find him.

“Hey.” W as all it said.

“What’s up?” Wilbur texted back, kicking his feet while he waited.

Dadza is typing…

“You know, when Techno said you were going to be spending the night, I wasn’t expecting for you to sound QUITE so happy about it at 4 am.”

Wilbur’s heart dropped into his stomach. Oh  _ fuck _ . He had entirely forgotten that Philza had teamed up with Techno to do… Whatever they were doing. Why didn’t Techno tell him he was still there??

Wilbur took a deep breath and responded. “I am SO sorry, I totally forgot you were there :(”

Dadza is typing… 

Wilbur shivered, as the anxiety set in over what his father had to say about this, suddenly the chill of the day was almost unbearable.

“It’s fine. I left pretty quickly when I thought you wouldn’t notice. Just warn me next time.” The text stated. “I don’t even care what you do, shout fuckin caw caw through the house or some shit.”

At least his father could be humorous about it, so it must not have been that bad. His face flushed and burned as he thought about how  _ very _ loud he had been last night. Ugh. “It won’t happen again.”

“For what it’s worth,” Wilbur glanced around, looking at anything to distract himself from the anxiety of waiting for those dots to disappear, “You probably have the only dad in the world who can go toe to toe with Technoblade. If anything happens, if he hurts you or makes you uncomfortable, you TELL me. I’ll kick his ass into his next canon life.”

“... Thanks Dad.” Wilbur took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “I will.” 

Wilbur tossed his phone onto the ground beside him and buried his face in his hands. What an actual nightmare. He looked up quickly as he heard footsteps approaching through the snow, and saw Technoblade walking towards him, two steaming plates of french toast held out in front of him. He handed one to Wilbur and sat down next to him.

“Something up?” He questioned the slightest tone of concern in his voice at Wilbur’s horrified expression. 

“YEAH UH,” Wilbur almost shouted at him, before stopping and taking another deep breath. “Yeah, Techno. Why didn’t you  _ tell _ me that Philza was staying there, too?” He was trying to keep his voice calm, but incredulity and frustration crept into his tone.

“I didn’t think it mattered?” Techno started to slice his toast, looking confused and unsure as Wilbur swelled, puffing his chest and cheeks out as he tried to hold in his anger.

“It  _ does _ matter,” He said slowly through gritted teeth, “Because he’s my Dad…?” He raised his tone slightly at the end, almost prompting the question he thought Techno would have been able to answer. 

Techno blinked and then glanced to the side, his brows furrowed, clearly struggling to come up with the answer. And then his face paled and his eyes widened it in sudden realization and horror. “OH BECAUSE YOU DON’T WANT YOUR DAD TO HEAR YOU GETTING R-”   
“ _ EXACTLY, _ ” Wilbur interrupted forcefully. “Because I don’t- yeah.”

“I’m so sorry Wilbur,” Technoblade rushed, and he sounded like it, “I don’t have parents so I didn’t even think about it.”

“It’s…” Wilbur sighed, “It’s fine. Just please make sure to tell me next-... to coordinate a little better about things like that.” He didn’t want to say ‘next time’. He didn’t want to acknowledge, really, that it had happened. That it could happen again. That he might even want it to. He hated feeling so vulnerable, so ‘needy’. He wasn’t ready for a relationship.

Techno looked at him a little sadly, his shoulders dropping. He looked away, quickly, staring fixedly at the turtles. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, he turned back to him, a sneer pulling up his lips, showing off his sharp tusks in a wicked grin. “I guess that means ‘Daddy’ is off the table, then?”

Wilbur threw his free fist into Techno’s shoulders, the punch doing nothing to the hybrid. “Heh.”

“Yeah bitch boy, it is.” He set his food to the side and braced himself. “Unless you call  _ me _ , Daddy.”

Techno’s eyes flashed and Wilbur bolted, snow flinging up behind him as he sprinted away, Techno hot on his heels. He was running full tilt, trying to lose Techno in the trees, adrenaline making him jump slightly as he ran. 

He grabbed a tree to try and quickly redirect his path and lose Techno, but his sweater caught on a branch and he was yanked to a halt. Technoblade, seconds behind him, skidded to a halt, and before Wilbur could stop it, he grabbed at his side and started tickling him fiercely. 

Wilbur let out a cry of surprise as he tried to free himself, slipping and almost falling in the snow without Techno there to catch him. 

“He-hey hey hey ah, Techno-stopstop-blue blue blue!!” Wilbur sputtered, and the tickling stopped immediately. Techno withdrew his hands and looked afraid now, an apprehensive look in his eyes and he glanced anxiously at Wilbur. “Hey, it’s okay,” Wilbur said quickly, still panting, “I just don’t like tickling is all.”’

Techno twisted his fingers together, taking a step back. “No, of course. I fucked up, I’m sorry.”

Wilbur heaved a sigh, stepping towards Techno and grabbing his cape, throwing it over himself to join Techno in the relative warmth of the satin and fur. Techno stayed perfectly still as he did so, standing there awkwardly. “It’s okay,” Wilbur said again, muffled by the fur. “Now you know. Thank you for stopping.”

Techno reached an arm around him, hovering over him without making contact. “Of course. Your boundaries are important.”

Wilbur blinked. “You don’t think that’s…?” He wasn’t sure what he wanted to say. Childish? Weak? Lame? Boring? Suddenly, tears welled in his eyes. Why was this such a big deal? Why did he feel this way over a tickle?

Techno panicked, moving slightly to barely hold Wilbur’s shoulders “Uhm Wilbur? Fuck, I’m so bad at this, I’m so fucking sorry.”

Wilbur let out a laugh through a hiccup, “God, aren’t you though,” He sniffed. “I think I’m just. I’ve never known someone who wouldn’t immediately tear me apart over little things like this. I’m just. Scared I guess. You’ve been so nice to me and I don’t. I’m not used to that.”

Techno scooped him up suddenly, sweeping him off of his feet into a bridal-style carry. Wilbur gasped in surprise, looking wide-eyed up at Techno. “It’s like I said. I want to protect you. There’s nothing wrong with being scared.  _ Gods, _ ” He added in a half-whisper, “ _ I sure am scared all the time. _ ” Wilbur sniffed again, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. “I’ll tell you now that I’ll fuck up again. But I want to keep trying if… If you want to.” Technoblade hesitated, “But maybe I had the wrong idea. Maybe this was just a one-time thing... Which is fine!” He amended hastily, “we can just be guys who fucked. But… I already miss it. I’d really like to make this to be something special.”

Wilbur hesitated. Of course he did, but he had been burned before. “What if it falls apart? What if we aren’t even friends after?”

Technoblade started walking back through the forest to his cabin and the abandoned french toast, carrying Wilbur. “Then we enjoy it while it lasts. If this is what breaks us, then we weren’t going to be friends forever anyway.” 

“Oh.” Wilbur leaned into Techno, resting his head against his chest. “I guess that’s fair. I’m glad to know you, Technoblade.”

“And  _ I’m  _ hoping you were getting ready for me while you were waiting for breakfast,” Technoblade said, a dangerous lust creeping into his words, “Because I’m going to make you regret waking up this morning.”

Wilbur blushed, “ _ Oh.” _


	3. Calling in the Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For context, this is a stupid prompt I found that goes something like: "Gets an important call in the middle of sex and takes the whole conversation while still going". So we continue this Alivebur Technosoot AU!

“Are you still waiting for that call, Techno?”  
Wilbur was laying on his stomach on Technoblade’s bed while the other was sitting on the floor, the contents of his chests strewn across the room as he re-organized them for the third time. 

“Yes,” Techno grunted, tossing several buckets across the floor in frustration, letting them clatter loudly as they skid away from him. “And I don’t know why he won’t just call me. He’s been holding this favor over my head for so many fucking years now, and I know he wants me to come save him and I don’t understand why he won’t say so.” He rubbed his eyes vigorously, slumping forward so his pink hair fell into his face, his crown slipping off his head to join the buckets on the floor.

“He just wants to antagonize you, Techno,” Wilbur soothed, his head resting in his hands, his feet kicking lazily in the air, gazing over at the back of Techno’s head. “He knows that if he just keeps waiting, you’ll save him because he knows you want to. Then he gets to keep his favor over you because it wasn’t technically used. Just let it be, Techno. The only one who is really paying for the silence is Dream, imprisoned in the build he asked for.”  
Techno groaned loudly in response, kicking more random items across the floor as if they had done him a personal wrong.  
“I know what’ll take your mind off of this,” Wilbur said in a lilting voice, wiggling his butt pointedly when Technoblade looked over in grudging curiosity.   
It was only a couple of weeks after their first encounter, and they had already spent several sleepless nights together since then. Even though it was still midday, the temptation was always on the edge of Wilbur’s mind. It was just too much fun to tease Technoblade at every possible moment, and it only made the final ‘punishment’ so much more enjoyable. 

Y̷e̷s̴ ̵y̵e̶s̸ ̸y̴e̵s̵!̸  
Who cares about favors when we have wilbabe~  
We want him now!

Technoblade raised an unimpressed eyebrow, but a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth all the same. “Oh? And what might that be?” He replied with a smirk, turning away from Wilbur to continue to shift around the items into chests.

“You know…” Wilbur trailed, his cheeks flushing at the obvious game Techno was playing. “Just some fun….”

“Oh, but I can’t possibly think what it is that you would like to do.” His back was still towards Wilbur, but the smile crept into his voice as he continued, “I think you’ll need to be very specific, I just can’t handle the ambiguity, you know me.”   
Wilbur buried his face in his arms, yelling dramatically into his elbows, his voice muffled by the bed.  
“Didn’t catch that, try again.” Techno teased, still not looking at him.

Wilbur huffed before conceding to Techno’s game, “I said; I know what’ll take your mind off of this… Why don’t you come over here and wreck my shit?”

Ẅ̶̱́͌̔̃R̶͚̮̰̖̐̐̋͝ͅE̵̫̼͈̟̍͐̄͐͑C̷͎͓͉̾K̴̬̜͊͋͝!̸̙̗͕̣͐̀͛̆ ̷̼͎͎̜̗͊͗̈͌̚D̷̯̯̔È̷͇̈́ͅS̸̥̣͍̖̒͌͐̂̕T̶͖̑͛͘Ṙ̵̡͈̼̩̈́O̸͉̓̐̎͋͜͠Y̷̺͎̘̐!̴͓̠͈̠̜̽̔  
We need the distraction!  
Wait, let’s mess with him...  
N̸o̴o̶o̸o̷o̴!̶ ̵n̸o̶w̵!̵

“That’s it…?” Techno finally turned to look at him, that familiar hunger in his eyes. “I’ve got a netherite sword with your name on it, then. Here, let me go get it,” 

Ṇ̶̜̱̣̀ͅO̵͓̓-̵̣̳̿͌͐̈́̎-̸͕̗͂̎̓͌

“No, no no-” Wilbur cut in hastily as the hybrid made to get to his feet, his hooves scraping against the wooden floor. “Not with a netherite sword, with, you know,” This was hard, Techno loved to tease him and embarrass him, and Wilbur would be lying if he said that it didn’t make him want it more. “With your ‘sword’,” He stressed this last word, air quotes heavy in the air.

Technoblade only paused for a moment before continuing up to his full, impressive height. “Nope, can’t imagine what else it could be. You sure you don’t want to try again, my dear~? I want you to be reeeaalllly specific.” Techno maintained eye contact with Wilbur until he couldn’t handle it anymore and covered his face again, his cheeks red and flushed.

“I’m not gonna beg, Techno-”

“Aren’t you?” Techno cut him off, his voice dangerous now. “I think you are. I think you are going to beg me for what you want, otherwise, I don’t think you’re going to get any of it.” He ran his tongue over his sharp lower tusks, making eye contact with Wilbur the second he raised his head to look back up at him.

Wilbur whimpered and pouted, pulling a pillow to his chest as he rolled onto his back, gazing at Techno upside down. “I want you to fuck me…” He mumbled quietly, and Techno’s ears perked up as his smile widened.

“What was that?”

Wilbur covered his face in the pillow, whining into the stuffing, “You know what, no, I don’t want to. Continue sorting or whatever.”

“As you wish,” Techno said coyly, turning away and sitting back on the floor. “You must not want it that much if you can’t even tell me about it.”

Wilbur tossed the pillow onto the floor, “You’re mean, Technoblade,” He complained, glaring over at him, still laying on his back.

Techno only shrugged, “I know.”  
Technomean  
Meannoblade  
Gotta say what you want, Wil~!  
F̵͕̑ų̸̽c̵͉̚k̶̡̉ ̷͎̆h̷̘̚i̴͇̅ḿ̵̖!̴͈̾!̵̛̭ ̷̧͘I̶͍͝ñ̵̠ţ̶̇o̴̳͂ ̵̗̅ṯ̷́h̵̪̒ē̶͕ ̴̝͠m̷̢̉a̶̰͛t̸̘t̸͚͑r̶̽ͅẹ̵̇ș̸̕s̵̱͗!̶͓͠!̶͇͆

“Hush, you’re not helping, Chat.” Techno scolded quietly to himself, trying to focus on the task at hand when the voices in his head were begging to do otherwise.  
Rude  
We’re plenty helpful!  
F̴u̶c̸k̶ ̶h̵i̴m̵,̴ ̷f̵u̸c̴k̸ ̴h̷i̵m̴,̷ ̵m̵a̸k̷e̵ ̸h̶i̸m̷ ̷s̵c̷r̶e̵a̴m̴!̶

“I’m being very helpful, you’re just being obtuse.” Wilbur interjected, “C’mon, you’ll feel better~!”

“Wasn’t talking to you, first of all,” Techno squinted at the items he was holding, trying to remember what he was planning with them anyway. This whole resort was just a huge waste of time. “Second, you’re the one being obtuse, not me. I told you that you need to be more specific. I’m a simple man.”

Wilbur heaved a dramatic sigh before asking finally, “Techno, would you like to pound me raw into the bed to take your mind off of waiting? I want you to fuck me and choke me and tie me up, please.” his voice wavered slightly as he spoke, embarrassment radiating from him.

Techno tilted his head in an exaggerated expression of consideration. “Would I like to pound you raw into the bed? Would I?” He repeated, and Wilbur quickly crossed his knees to hide the obvious desire rising in his skinny jeans. “Yeah, I think I would like to do that.” He said slowly, tantalizingly, letting the words hang in the air as he spoke them. “Later, though, I’m busy right now.”

Wilbur wilted, rolling over onto his stomach again and throwing his arms out in Techno’s direction, making grabby hands towards him. “No, I want you to fuck me, Now.” He demanded.

Technoblade turned his head slowly towards Wilbur, who withdrew his hands quickly, pulling them under himself as the hybrid turned on him. “Was that an order, pet?” He stood up and turned to face Wilbur again, towering over him where he lay on the bed. “You think you can make me do something for you?” His voice was dark and husky, and every word was heavy with dangerous lust and greed.  
Wilbur let out a small whimper as Technoblade approached him, sticking out his bottom lip in a demure pout.   
Techno moved slowly, trying to steady the rise and fall of his chest as the powerful desires overcame him. He slid his hand gently under Wilbur’s beanie, pushing it off onto the bed, running his fingers through Wilbur’s hair for a moment before roughly gripping a handful of dark locks and pulling Wilbur’s head back to stare up at him as he towered above. “I don’t think you can order me around, pet. How about I fill that mouth of yours with something more useful than your little words.”

“You’re going to have to try very hard to keep me from talking,” Wilbur bit back, a rush of adrenaline hitting him as he made the empty threat, watching the other’s eyes with anticipation as they unfocused ever so slightly. As much as Wilbur was needy, he knew how to push Technoblade’s buttons too.

“What a pitiful little brat you are,” Techno leaned down so his face was nose to nose with Wilbur’s, still holding his head in place by his hair. “But how can I say no, not with how obviously desperate you are.” Techno yanked him around to the side, Wilbur shifting awkwardly where he was held until his back was across the bed and his head was hanging slightly off the side.   
Techno let go of Wilbur’s hair and stretched, rolling his neck and shoulders as he slowly shrugged off his cape, letting the rich red fabric slump to the floor. It jingled slightly, the delicate golden chains tinkling against themselves, a mark of his extravagance. He stretched out his arms, his knuckles cracking where they intertwined. 

Wilbur watched him, his heart beating faster in his chest as the other unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it to the side, revealing those tantalizing muscles, so richly sculpted. Wilbur wanted so badly to be crushed by them, just to be nothing in their controlling embrace. He shivered slightly in excitement, his dick already begging to leave its denim confines. He reached down, still watching Techno with his mouth open, his tongue sticking out slightly as waves of heat crashed over him, eager for what was coming. 

As he started to fumble with his belt, however, Techno stopped stripping and chuckled darkly, “Ohhh, no no no pet, you don’t get to undress yet. I can get the rope out again if you don’t want to behave.”

Wilbur immediately froze, considering this. He didn’t really want to wait that long for Techno to tie him up, it was surely going to extend the anguish, but it was suddenly impossible to not move, every inch of him iching with anticipation.   
“I want to undress, too, Techno,” He pouted after a long pause, feasting his eyes on the bare chest in front of him as Techno finally let his shirt fall to the floor. “I’m so hot.”

Techno let out a small laugh that rumbled in his chest, “And you’re even hotter when your clothes are on the floor.” He finally unfastened the buckle of his own pants, carefully watching Wilbur’s hands fidget as he tried hard not to throw his clothes off in a heartbeat.   
The buttons were silent as he undid them, the quiet shifting of fabric right above Wilbur’s head had him craning his neck to look as the light finally touched Technoblade’s cock, the delicate skin pulled taught, veins standing out distinctly.  
Techno stroked himself gently, freed from his pants, pulling down the skin just enough to tease the tip in Wilbur’s face, allowing it to twitch in his hand, a small sound of satisfaction escaping him with a sigh.

Wilbur grabbed the hem of his sweatshirt in an attempt to keep his hands from touching Techno or himself, either just as tempting. The hot throb of his dick was begging him to touch himself, to feed his desperation and copy the slow movements of the hybrid who he watched fixedly, trying to look away when it was almost too much. Techno continued to stroke his own length with one hand, the other running through Wilbur’s dark locks, giving his head a sharp tug every time he started to look away from the movements right above his face, or let his hands stray towards his own groin again. 

“You are terribly impatient,” Techno growled, letting go of himself to grab both of Wilbur’s wrists, pressing them down into the bed and grinding slightly on Wilbur’s face, rolling his hips into the movement, closing his eyes and letting out a clear, low groan.   
“If you lick it, I am going to hurt you,” Technoblade hissed as Wilbur opened his mouth to drag his tongue along the shaft that was rubbing along the side of his face.   
This was so unfair. “Ahh, Techno, you’re so warm and you smell so good, please just let me taste you?”

“Begging?” Techno asked immediately, and Wilbur shut his mouth with a whimper, puffing out his cheeks in a vain attempt to maintain his restraint, a muffled protest caught in his throat.  
It was getting harder for Techno to keep teasing him, he wanted to choke him with his cock until he was blue in the face. 

W̵i̸l̶b̶a̴b̸e̴ ̵i̷s̷ ̵s̴o̵ ̷c̶u̸t̷e̷ ̴w̶h̸e̸n̴ ̸h̷e̷ ̷b̸e̸g̴s̷~̵  
M̵̗̃Ā̸̭Ǩ̵̦Ë̴̮́ ̷̜̐Ĥ̴̼Ȉ̶̫M̵̜̀ ̴̞̍C̵̓ͅH̷͍̀O̵̢̅K̸̠̅E̷̫͆  
He’d look so pretty with his lips around a cock~

He shifted himself back, just enough so that the tip was right on Wilbur’s lips, digging his thumbs into Wilbur’s wrists every time he made any movement. Techno reached forward, brushing his hand over Wilbur’s bulge, feeling it throb beneath his fingers at his contact. 

Wilbur gasped and squirmed, squeezing his knees together to desperately stop himself from bucking into the touch, anything to let him feel Techno’s hands on his dick.   
“No no no~” Techno trilled, withdrawing his hand, another desperate whimper from Wilbur beneath him as he did so. 

“Ah, ah, mmmm, nooooo,” Wilbur whined, his brain a fog as the scent of Techno’s musk and the trail of his fingers as they teased along his body were the only things he could focus on. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not done,” Techno drew circles with his sharp nails on Wilbur’s throat, smiling as the other tensed at the motion, barely grazing the skin. With both hands now, he pressed his thumbs carefully but firmly into Wilbur’s throat, whose whole body shuddered in response. Techno paused for a moment to give Wilbur a chance to signal him to stop. When it didn't come, he turned his gaze back to Wilbur's eyes, watching him closely, pressing harder into the soft flesh of Wilbur's throat until his eyes started to roll back into his head. He held him there for a moment, smiling as he watched Wilbur unconsciously roll his hips, the heightened sensation from the asphyxiation making him quiver under Techno's fingers. Techno carefully counted the seconds, glancing over at Wilbur's crotch with a smirk as a dark wet spot had appeared on his pants, and Techno released him, allowing Wilbur to gasp as air was allowed to return to his lungs.”Goooood,” he crooned, massaging Wilbur’s neck and throat, gently caressing the skin, feeling Wilbur’s pulse under his fingertips growing faster and faster. “Sit up,” he ordered, and Techno put a hand under Wilbur’s back to help him sit up, lifting him slowly to avoid a headrush. “Breathe slowly like I taught you, and don’t move a muscle. I’m going to be right back, okay?” Wilbur let out a small sound of understanding and Techno turned away to collect the rope from his chest alongside a couple of bottles of water and a Potion of Respiration and then turned back to Wilbur who was still sitting on the bed, breathing purposefully.

He gently rubbed a hand along Wilbur's back until his breathing entirely evened out, and then handed the water to him, “Drink these. You’re going to be in for a long night, slut.”  
Wilbur drank carefully before allowing Techno to take the bottle from him and begin tying his arms together behind his back in a simple shibari arm tie; a technique he had been practicing after their first encounter per Wilbur’s request. He was getting fairly good at it, and had a solid binding around him in a few minutes. “Drink this one, too, you’re going to need it.”   
Wilbur parted his lips obediently and let Techno tip the potion into his mouth, the fiery sensation of the potion burning its way down his throat and into his lungs, an odd cooling sensation quickly following in its wake. He shivered slightly, the enchantment of the potion making his breath icy in his lungs like he’d swallowed a mouthful of mint, nodding in acknowledgment to Techno who lowered him back onto the bed, his arms now pinned under him by his bindings.  
Technoblade moved to touch himself again, the other hand gripping with just a little pressure around Wilbur’s throat, gaining a little speed as his heartbeat pounded in his ears and in his cock. His breathing started to become ragged as his focus began to be drowned out by the Voices, demanding their satisfaction. 

C̷͚̈H̷̞͆Ọ̵͆K̴̥̕E̴̠̒ ̶̙̎H̶̫̽I̴͔͆M̶͎̑ ̴̫̐C̵̞͛H̵͚̑Ȍ̶̬Ķ̴͝E̴̮ ̴̱̽H̸͋͜Ĭ̴ͅM̷̯̾ ̶͓̓Ĉ̵̗Ȟ̴̟Ǫ̵͋K̷̤̊E̴͚ ̴̳̿H̵͌ͅÏ̸̗M̵͖̔  
PUSH DEEP INTO HIS THROAT  
Build him up to it!  
W̵̠͝E̶̺͝ ̸̡N̶͌ͅĖ̶̥E̵͚̋Ḑ̷͘ ̷̧͒T̶̗̿O̵͒͜ ̵̹̇B̶̰͘E̷͍̕ ̶͚̕I̸̡N̶̛̖S̵̖̾I̸̻̊Ḋ̷̯E̸̻͑ ̵͍H̷̞̾I̷̥͛Ṁ̶̨,̵̧ ̷̺̿Ṋ̴̉O̷̖̐W̴̥͋

“Now, lick it quickly or be ready for the consequences,” He huffed, and Wilbur immediately opened his mouth to lick the tip of Technoblade’s monster cock, lapping up the dribbles of precum that had already begun to flow. 

Wilbur continued, running his tongue along more and more of his cock as Techno began pushing in and out of his mouth, slightly farther each time until Wilbur could feel him against the back of his throat, his breathing becoming more difficult but the potion still allowing air to move through his lungs as the deeper he went the more his air passageways became obstructed.  
Techno placed both hands around Wilbur’s throat before he finally pushed roughly, forcing almost his full length down Wilbur’s throat, a low moan rising out of his throat as the warmth and the ridges in his mouth drove him crazy, the world fading into a haze as his entire mind focused on this one sensation.

Techno pulled out slightly before pushing in again, as deep as he could, feeling Wilbur choke slightly around him despite the potion, but he didn’t care. He knew that he would be okay, and nothing would stop him from taking everything that he wanted. He thrust roughly, his instinct and desire taking over, doing anything to feel more of the enveloping, hot feeling.  
Wilbur’s eyes started to water as Techno thrust harshly into his throat, gulping for air slightly around his incredible length, his head tilted back over the edge of the bed as he was shoved greedily into the mattress by Techno’s hips. “You’re such a good little slut,” Techno moaned in a slurred voice above him, but it was all Wilbur could do to keep breathing, feeling the pace start to become more and more erratic. In out, in and out, swift and desperate.  
“Hhhehhh, ffffuck,” Techno breathed heavily, still barely in control of his own consciousness, the haze of lust threatening to take him entirely. He sped up even more, grunting with every erratic thrust until he wasn’t even aware of his grip digging into Wilbur’s neck, blood beginning to bead from the places where his nails dug in, using the hold to entirely control Wilbur’s head, keeping him from pulling away as he thrust into his throat. Minutes passed as Techno fucked Wilbur's throat, a shred of his attention keeping an eye out for a sign to stop.

W̶̒͑͒ͅͅI̸͕̍̈́L̵̛̟̲̥̾̅B̸̩̮̼̐͂̍Ű̸̮̮̣̓͝Ŕ̷̗͠ ̷̧̘̼̓̊̈́Ẅ̸̬́̑͑Ì̷̳̈̓L̵͙̪̙͂̕B̶͔̎͐Ṵ̷͉̐R̶̭͛̎̈́ͅ ̵̬̈́̂Ģ̸̞͝O̸̯̦͌Ḓ̶̌͗ ̷̝̲̥́̓W̵̱̥̎Ē̸̤̬͝ ̶̰̦͋͒F̵͓̞͂̕Ǘ̶̱Ĉ̷̬͇͍̏K̴̗̕͘I̶̠͝N̸͓̹̓̌͆G̶͕̻͑̎ ̶̟̙̜̔̎͑L̵͛͒̚ͅO̶͍͈̓͗͝V̸̩͆E̵̲̓ ̶̫̍̉͐W̶͈̩͚͋I̸̠͎̻͘L̶̻̟̽B̸̖̱̑U̸͈͔̘̎Ŗ̶̊  
w̷e̴ ̷l̷o̵v̴e̷ ̴F̴U̷C̴K̴I̷N̶G̶ ̸w̸i̷l̴b̷u̶r̴!̴!̶!̷  
WILBUR! WILBUR! WILBUR!

“Wil-b-ur,” He barely made out, repeating the cacophony inside his head as Chat screamed Wilbur’s name, who started writhing under him as they neared the nine-minute mark and Wilbur started to lose air in earnest.   
With a few final thrusts, Technoblade climaxed, his whole body seizing and shuddering as the powerful orgasm shook him, forceful shots of hot cum deep in Wilbur’s throat, making him flail his legs slightly, desperate for air, arching his back away from the bed and snapping his fingers to signal Techno to stop.

Techno pulled out, panting and shaking, his body wracked with waves of ecstasy, allowing Wilbur to inhale sharply, coughing and spluttering as he gulped lungfuls of air, rolling over to better clear his lungs as he coughed.  
Techno held himself up, leaning over the bed, his arms shaking violently as his vision barely started to return and blood pounded like thunder in his ears. “Undress, quickly,” He panted, but when Wilbur only let out a choked whimper in return, he grabbed a handful of Wilbur’s pants and pulled them down roughly, his nails like claws scratching him carelessly as he did so.

“AH ah Techno-” Wilbur gasped, but the hybrid didn’t hear him as he climbed up onto the bed and dragged Wilbur’s bare ass towards him, pulling him against his dick and into his hips, kneeling on the bed with Wilbur bent over in front of him. Wilbur squirmed around to get a look at Techno, challenging in his bindings, a wild hunger painting Techno's face, his eyes wide, a snarl revealing sharp teeth. Wilbur squealed as Techno suddenly shoved a lubed finger up his asshole, grinding his still rock-hard dick against his thighs, jerking his finger in and out before quickly adding a second.  
“T-Techno!!” Wilbur gasped with pain, “B-blu-e, blu-e!”  
Techno withdrew his hand from Wilbur immediately and froze, his eyes staring and unfocused, his chest rising and falling rapidly, his ears and tail sagging slightly.  
Wilbur struggled against his restraints, his fists clenched as he winced. “Gentle, gentle,” Wilbur urged, and the hybrid started to move again.

W̵H̸Y̸ ̵A̵R̸E̶ ̴W̶E̵ ̷S̸T̸O̶P̸P̵I̴N̷G̶  
Shit, we fucked up  
It’s ok! Just be gentle  
TAKE HIM NOW  
B̵a̵d̸ ̴C̴h̷a̶t̴!̷ ̴R̴e̴s̸p̴e̶c̴t̵ ̵t̸h̴e̷ ̵s̶a̵f̷e̴ ̴w̶o̵r̵d̷!̸

He kept his movements minimal and sluggish, still unfocused, the torrent of Voices in his head torn between ravaging lust and respectful patience. Techno almost couldn’t see the room around him, his vision blurring at the edges, pulsing with his heartbeat, his mind a battlefield, only the feeling of the bed under his knees and Wilbur’s warmth against him to keep him grounded. After a few slower moments Techno gently inserted a fingertip, waited for Will to breathe, and then pushed farther in, stretching him slowly as his muscles began to relax, moving up to two and three fingers gently. Once Wilbur had the chance to relax and was ready for Techno, he finally permitted, “Okay big guy, you can go now.”

Wilbabe Ok!  
Can’t let him rest  
D̴̩͠E̷̯͌S̶̞̊Ṯ̷̎R̶̳̈O̶̝̍Ỹ̴̭ ̴͉̈́H̵̺͑Ĭ̷͙M̵̱̅ ̴̘͘D̴̤͛O̸͎̒N̷͖̆’̷̥T̷̳͘ ̷̩͘S̵̺͠T̸̛̩O̵̼̓P̶̮̚ ̵͕̍D̶͍́O̷̼̓N̵̥͝’̶̥̑T̸̛̞ ̸̜̅S̴͙̍T̷̜̕O̵̲͂P̴̟̿ ̶̹̈Ẁ̸̫É̸͈ ̴̡̓N̸̢̋Ẻ̵͚Ḛ̵͊D̶̯̆ ̶̜̓T̶͚̓O̸̡͐ ̵̦͘Ḿ̶͜A̶̳K̷̛͈E̵̬̋ ̷̮̋H̴̜̉I̵̛͖M̸͇̓ ̸͙͠O̶̥͒U̸͖͆R̶͈͐ ̴̗͘L̷̺I̸̞T̶̨͘Ṯ̷͠L̷̠̈E̵͙ ̶̦̀B̷̼̒I̵̟͛T̶͚̊C̴̡͆H̸̦̒  
Don’t hurt him be gentle

Techno fumbled with the pocket of his pants for a moment, retrieving his gold-studded cock ring and sliding it over his dick, the warmth of the metal from his pocket forcing a small groan from him as it grazed his sensitive tip. He pulled it on and then part of the way off, stroking himself for a moment with it before nestling it around the base of his thick shaft, his golden rings clinking gently against the metal of the band. Techno lined himself up with Wilbur’s hole, who carefully let out a held breath from underneath him as Techno pushed, penetrating him smoothly, lubed up from Wilbur's throat. The movement aroused a low moan from him as the pressure and sensation increased, the sound intoxifying to Techno. He started to thrust, the hypersensitivity from his orgasm making him start to moan too, the sensations like fire as he pulled out, pushing in as far as he could, his groin riding against Wilbur’s ass. The titillating sound of hot skin against skin filled the room with his rhythm as he started to pick up the speed in tandem with the increasing desperation in Wilbur’s moaning, spiking each time the ridged band on Techno’s shaft rubbed against his g-spot. Techno continued in earnest, the two lost in the moment of ecstasy.  
After a minute or two, Techno reached over and grabbed Wilbur’s bound arms, pulling him upright against his chest, Wilbur’s moaning becoming high pitched, breathless and whiney as Techno continued to thrust into him, wrapping his arms around him in a tight grip, digging his fingers into Wilbur’s arms sharply. He thrust up, hitting deep within him and breathing heavily against Wilbur’s shoulder as the whines got louder, his entire length buried into him, grunting with the effort and force he was using as he slammed against Wilbur’s ass.   
And then the phone rang. Dream's theme.

They both froze, breathing heavily, Wilbur groaning slightly in between hard panting. The sobering chime yanked Techno out of his haze, the world coming into painfully sharp focus from the interruption.

F̷͕͋Ư̷ͅC̷̳͊K̶͚̾ ̸̡̊O̸͂͜F̸̞̽F̷̣̅ ̸̙̉Ḍ̷̋R̸̠̂Ė̷̡Ȧ̵͓M̶̱̈́!̴̰̋!̸̰̽  
We need to take this!!  
KEEP FUCKING HIM GAG HIM  
wHY?! oUT OF ALL THE TIMES HE HAD TO CALL IT HAD TO BE NOW?!

Techno quickly lowered Wilbur so his shoulders and face were resting against the bed again in his bound doggy position. He shifted slightly and pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket, ever the unnecessary flair, and before Wilbur could question him, tied it around his head and shoved it into his mouth with two fingers, making Wilbur almost gag. “You better stay quiet….” He breathed in a hoarse whisper, picking up the phone and casually pushing into Wilbur, clearing his throat before speaking into the phone, "Halloo?”

Wilbur let out a muffled sound of surprise and confusion as Dream’s voice crackled through the other end of the communicator. “Hey, Techno. You got a minute? I wanted to ask something of you.”

“I’m a little busy,” Techno grinned, the smile audible in his words as he maintained his slow rhythm into Wilbur who was struggling to stay quiet. He could make this fun, who said he had to stop? “What’s it about?”

“Oh c’mon now,” Dream’s voice said impatiently from the other side of the line. Techno grunted slightly at the phrase. There was a moment of silence before Dream finally said, “It’s about the favor.” 

“Well, maybe I can.” Wilbur began a desperate noise of protest before he was interrupted by Techno slapping his ass suddenly, the sound ringing around the room. The man gasped, his face flushing instantly, making a muffled call of Techno’s name that he ignored.

“What was that? Are you in the middle of something?”

“Nah,” Techno rubbed his hand over the spot he had hit, “Just exercising. So what can I possibly do for you?”

Dream’s exhale of frustration was clearly audible, “Oh, c’mon now.” He repeated, “I need you to get me out of here.”

“But out of where, Dream?” Techno moved a little faster, fucking Wilbur with one hand held on his waist while holding the communicator up to his ear with the other. “I thought you didn’t have a home? Where are you staying?”

Wilbur braced against his bindings again, the ropes creaking around him as he flexed, breathing heavily into the gag and trying to keep his moans low. Techno pulled his finger off the push-to-talk button and thrust suddenly into Wilbur, forcing his barely kept moan out in a burst of sudden volume, clenching his teeth shut immediately around the cloth to try and stifle it.   
“Ah ah ah Techno..!!!” Wilbur moaned as quietly as he could, “D-don't stop..!”

“Techno I swear to fuckin-.... The Prison, Techno. I’m being held in the Prison.”

“The prison, huh?” Techno groped Wilbur’s ass as he spoke, feeling him grip faintly around his thighs in response. “The Prison you asked to be constructed? That’s the biggest building on the Server? Aren’t you just in your own house, Dream?”

“Techno. This isn’t funny. I’m asking you to do me a favor and break me out. They all got to have their fun, and make their stupid fucking spectacle of me, and all these bullshit safety measures--. But it doesn’t matter. You’re going to get me out.”

“Hmm, I guess I do owe you a favor...” Techno said easily, breathing out a sigh of satisfaction as he thrust against Wilbur, his cock ring sliding into Wilbur who arched his back as the hard ridges penetrated him, locking him against Techno for a moment before pulling out, Wilbur stifling a scream of pleasure in response. “When were you thinking?”

“.... As soon as possible. I’ve been expecting to see Tommy soon but he hasn’t shown. I want to pay him a visit myself.”

“Ehh, we’ll see, that’s such a short notice Dream.”

“Oh c’mon now!” Dream sounded angry now, but he paused for a moment, continuing in a calmer tone, “You and I both know you’ve been expecting this. You have been ready for weeks, just making sure I trade in my favor.”

“You haven’t before,” Techno cut in quietly, but Dream continued over him.   
“I’m expecting you in the next few hours. Don’t be late.”

“Oh, never.” Techno leaned over, his hand on Wilbur’s back, pressing him into the mattress, fucking him as deeply as possible, grunting a little too loudly as he did so. “Mmmhh, you’re my top priority, Dream.”

“You know Techno, you don’t have to broadcast all your weird noises, I feel like you aren’t taking this seriously. You haven’t visited me once, Technoblade. Don’t think I haven’t noticed. I thought we were cool.”

HA! COOL?!  
Y̴O̸U̴ ̵S̷E̵E̸I̵N̵G̸ ̵T̷H̸I̸S̷ ̵C̶H̷A̴T̶?̷  
You were the start of all this bullshit Dream   
Y̶͖̔O̶̹͠Ṵ̷̅ ̷͙̏H̵͔U̶͙͂Ř̷̥Ṫ̵͔ ̴̝W̷̗̅I̸͇͋L̷͔̔B̷̥͊U̸̖̿R̴̲̂,̷̰̈́ ̴͉͂D̸͍̀R̴̰̈́Ẽ̷̙A̷͇͋M̶̡̾  
More like enabled his madness but still

Techno released the talk button again to laugh loudly, throwing his head back in an uproar, slamming into Wilbur in the same movement. At the click of the talk button, Wilbur gasped out a moan, hiding under Techno’s laughter to stay unheard. Techno hushed his own laughter quickly to hear Wilbur, pressing the button to broadcast the end of Wilbur’s moaning.   
“What the hell..? Is someone else there?”

“No, no,” Techno chuckled, grinning ear to ear as Wilbur whimpered, his body starting to tremble under him. “Just watching some videos. Here, let me turn the volume down.” Techno straightened up just enough to shift his weight so he could place his hands around Wilbur’s throat, gripping tightly, cutting out his voice as his throat closed. He thrust a couple of times to ensure Wilbur was muted before saying, “That better?”

“Yes, thank you. Anyway, you should bring me some golden apples and milk when you come. These effects they put me under make me feel sick, and I haven’t had something good to eat since I got here.”

Techno let go of the button, letting Dream continue to talk as he set the communicator on the bed beside him, freeing the use of his other hand. He released his grip on Wilbur’s throat, allowing the other to gasp and breathe for a few moments, gently massaging his neck where it was starting to show red finger marks from the pressure. “What a disgusting little slut you are,” Techno teased. Wilbur, a hopeless mess under him, moaning and mumbling incoherently, only whined in response through his gag. “Letting Dream hear you over the phone... Maybe now he’ll know you’re only mine.” 

“You would know that if you hadn’t ignored me for the last three weeks. I’ve been messaging you.” Dream continued, unable to hear them through the muted microphone.

“Are you going to cum for me soon, slut? I don’t think you can last much longer. I know how pathetic and desperate you are with my dick inside you.”

“Hnnnnnggghhh,” Wilbur could barely string words together, the constant stimulation was intoxicating. He didn’t even care if Dream could hear him, all he wanted was to cum, the orgasm had been kept from him for so long.

“Do you want to cum, pet?” Techno propped himself up on both hands, hitting it aggressively from the back as he spoke, Wilbur's moans loud and pitiful with every thrust.

“You sure are being quiet, it's nice to feel like I'm being heard once in a while. Anyway, I was wondering if you had seen Wilbur recently. I hear he got resurrected. I’m sad I missed that. You should tell him I miss him, if you see him.”

“You hear that?” Techno growled, pounding faster until Wilbur was completely incoherent again. 

“Dream misses you, but you’re mine,” The last word was dark and possessive as the Voices started to return in volume again after their prolonged hush at the call. “I want to hear you say it, I want you to tell me you’re mine.”

“Ah ah, T-ah,” Wilbur tried, the words stuck in his throat as Technoblade’s dick filled him so deeply over and over, his brain sluggish and hazy.

At his lack of response, though, Techno slowed dramatically until he was moving at a smooth, gentle rhythm. “I need to hear my name, bitch boy, or I’m going to have to stop.”

“No, no..!!” Wilbur gasped through the gag, panting slightly, struggling to regain conscious thought. “No, don’t stop,” he amended breathlessly, “T-ah ah!! T-e-chno, Techn-o, Techno I’m y-yours!”

“Gooood,” Techno purred, picking up the pace again. “Say my name again, I want my name on your lips when you cum, Wilbur.”

“I wish he would visit me. I wish, well, I wish anyone would. I thought they would. Don’t they know I’m their friend? I would do the same for any one of them. I’m glad I have a friend like you, Techno, at least you can do the bare fucking minimum.” Dream laughed humorlessly on the other side of the phone while his 'friend' and his old flame fucked on the other end of the phone. 

Wilbur was so close he couldn’t take it, tears starting to run down his face as the pleasure mounted to the point it was almost painful. Techno slipped one hand under Wilbur and grabbed his dick, jacking him off as he railed him. “Ahh, ah, Techno!!! Techno I’m-m, ahh, c-coming! Techno!!” Wilbur’s back arched involuntarily as he finally came, hot cum shot forcefully onto the bed and onto Techno’s fingers as he continued to stroke his dick through the orgasm, the sensitive head throbbing in his palm.   
Tears ran down Wilbur’s cheeks as the waves of aftershock shook his entire body, his ears ringing, unable to hear Dream’s monologuing in the background over the sound of his own heartbeat.  
“What a good boy,” Techno panted, slowing down for just a moment until Wilbur stopped shaking quite so much, “I’m, hhuhhhff, I’m gonna cum again. Do you want me to come inside you?”  
“P-please,” Willbur begged, and Techno thrust into him again until he filled him to the hilt, his own limit hit again as he came for the second time, clutching tightly onto Wilbur as he buried himself inside him. He started to slow, bucking slightly as his muscles tensed in their sudden exhaustion, breathing hard and rolling to the side, pulling Wilbur with him until they were nestled together, Techno’s dick still inside Wilbur, some of his own cum starting to get onto the bedsheets.

“You did so good, baby,” Techno panted, “You did so good.” He grabbed the phone as he pulled Wilbur’s gag off with the other hand, his chest rising and falling with Wilbur’s as both men felt the energy drain out of them. 

“.... But that's my lot, isn't it? Discarded like a toy you broke because it was fun. Anyway, I guess I shouldn’t keep you any longer, I’m surprised Sam has given me this much freedom. Hah. Thanks for listening, Techno, I’ll see you soon.”

Techno coughed to clear his throat before picking up the phone and replying, “No problem, Dream.” He paused to take a deep breath, still shaking, “See you later.” Click. Techno tossed the disconnected phone onto the floor and slid out of Wilbur who gasped in response.

“You’re…. Not actually gonna go, are you?” Wilbur said in a small voice as Techno got up and retrieved a towel to clean both of them up, finally pulling his pants all the way off and tossing them to the floor.

“A favor is a favor.” Techno admitted, wiping off Wilbur first before sliding off his cock ring and tossing it to the side, “But no, not tonight. I’ll think of an excuse in the morning, he aint going anywhere. I got what I needed."

“Mmm, I guess… That was so hot…..” Wilbur said, his voice starting to fade as his eyes fluttered shut.

“Don’t fall asleep on me yet, pretty boy, let’s get you untied.”

El fin -u-


End file.
